I am not all that bad
by Atropa13
Summary: Naraku turns soft and scares the hell out of everbody... Including Sango. Waff, Fluff... One-shot...


**A/N:s Note - Ok, here's a story that is way OOC and actually too cute to be true.  
But I hope you all like it. It was one of my very first ones that I wrote.**

**I am not all that bad….**

_ Naraku's p.o.v. _

I am not all that bad you know. Nowadays it seems that I fight just because of the fighting. Actually I could not care less about the Shikon no Tama. And in a generous moment I gave Kagura her heart, making her take her own decisions and of course – she took her feather and disappeared. What ever happened to my avatar Kanna after I gave her, her heart back, I do not know, one day she was just gone, and her little magical mirror broken into thousands pieces. Now I sit here in my dark palace all alone, and believe or not, but I feel quite content with my self. I have been good to my servants, I treat them well.

How could the most evil creature of Senko Jidai become this timid half-breed, a mix up with hundreds of different youkais, called Naraku? If I had an answer to that I would have given it to you, but I do not. Perhaps it was the love and loyalty I saw between Inuyasha and that strange miko, perhaps it was the devotion for Sesshoumaru-sama I saw within the young girl named Rin. It could even depend on that whacky and perverted monk, whose ancestor I had placed an evil curse on – the curse of the wind tunnel, the Kazaana. To tell the truth, a couple of days ago I got bored and I think I got a bit of insanity mixed into my food, because I removed it from him, probably scaring the shit out of him.

Then of course – there is the taijya, this wild-eyed beauty with a temper that could easily make a shadow pale with horror. From the day I saw her I was obsessed with her. Just to have her near me… The thought still have the same impact on me today. Goose bumps all over, I tell you that.

And as I sit here in my castle alone I am beginning to long for some company. I needed someone, somebody to hold, to hug, to kiss, to love. I see a servant bring in some tea for me and I nodded in thanks before he leaves the room. No, I am not in the mood for some tea right now. Right now I want a soft female body pressed against mine. I want to look into a pair of dark crimson red, fiery eyes; I want do bury my hands into a black nest of hair. I shake my black head and close my eyes. I just have to face the truth; I am head over heels in love with that feisty demon slayer.

A month has past, I had an encounter with that inu-hanyou, actually I was the one to call forth that incident, because I wanted to see Her again. Gods, she is so beautiful, why can't I have her by my side? I pulled back and moved away from the battlefield, not wanting to hurt her again. If she only knew what I felt for her. And what would she have thought if she had known I left my heart there in the open, she only had to use her short sword and she would have had my dying life in her hands.

Her sadness was the key and I followed my dark heart and released her brother from my bounds. Although this time I let one memory remains within him – a wish from my black soul.

A wish for some company.

Sango saw the little figure tumble into their night camp and she thought her heart would stop. _ "Kohaku!"_ She rushed to his side and brought him into a heart warming hug.

"Aneue," he whispered and fell into her embrace.

"Kohaku, my little brother."

Kagome looked confused; she had not noticed his shard at all. She scanned over the young boy's body, but he had no Shikon shard at all upon him._ "Very odd."_ she thought and let shiver go through her and immediately Inuyasha were by her side and laid his fire rat robe on her small form. She smiled, grateful that they had talked about their relationship. Inuyasha sat down beside her and laid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"Kohaku, what happened?" Sango asked with worry.

"I do not know, it feels like I just woke up from a bad dream, the young boy said and tried to remember, but it was useless."

"Shh, it is ok Kohaku, come and sit by the fire, you are cold."

The siblings sat down by the fire and Sango held a protective arm around his shoulders.

"All I can remember is a masculine but soft voice that kept telling me about you, how strong and brave you are, how good and kind you are to other people."

"W-what?"

"The voice told me about how beautiful you were, and how much he wanted you to be at his side. Aneue, what does it mean?"

"I … I do not know Kohaku," stuttered Sango, her cheeks blossomed.

"He said he loved you very much."

Sango fell almost over at her brother's words. Miroku looked under his bangs, his heart felt cold. He had competition, and he did not like it at all. Sango was his Lady; no one should ever think such things about her.

An hour passed in silence. Kagome had fallen asleep and Inuyasha carried her to their sleeping bag and he nodded good night to the others. Sango motioned for Kohaku to sleep next to her, leaving Miroku alone.

Sango was confused as hell. Who was the voice in her brother's memory? Who could possible love her? Could it be…? She shivered as she saw the face of a very handsome but very evil creature before her eyes. _"No, why should he think like that about me, I am nobody."_ But what if he was the one? Was this some of his evil tricks? But Sango could not deny the fact that it aroused her to no end. Naraku was a very handsome man, ehh demon. _"Now that I think about it, our last encounters have not been as intense as they have been in the past. And then there were the disappearance of Miroku's Kazaana."_ And then there was the rumour about a pale little girl that wandered the land, scaring everyone half to death – it must be Kanna. Sango shuddered as she saw the young girls face, that girl was freaky. _"If Kanna are free to roam the lands, is Kagura free to do the same?"_ Sango asked her self and felt herself drift off to sleep.

**¤Kohaku's dream¤**

_"Have you told her about me?"_ a voice laced with honey asked the young boy.

_"Yes Master." _

_"Tell me how she reacted."_

_"She was surprised but not offended. She was thinking a lot about it. But the monk became very jealous, not that he said anything, but he showed it very clearly."_

_"Tell her that I want to meet with her as soon as possible. Tell her to come alone to the mountain cabin before the moon is full."_

_"Yes Master, I will tell her that."_

_"Go to sleep now young Kohaku."_ Purred the dark voice and ended Kohaku's dream.

**¤¤**

Kohaku shot up from his sleep, he was breathing hard. Sango awoke and pulled him into a hug.

"Aneue, he wants to meet with you," breathed Kohaku.

"What?"

"He wants you to meet him at the mountain cabin before the moon is full."

"Do you know who he is?" asked Sango a bit shaken.

"No, but it feels like I should know his voice, but I can not get face to go with it."

"It is ok little brother. I will meet this person, I want you to have some peace when you sleep," said Sango and moved out from the sleeping bag.

"What are you doing aneue?"

"Tell my friends when they wake up that I will be gone till after the next full moon, ok? And take care of Kirara for me."

"Ok aneue, be careful."

"I will little brother."

And with that disappeared Sango into the darkness of the woods.

_ Naraku's p.o.v. _

I could smell her wonderful scent as she came closer to the mountain. I felt my heart flutter of the shear thought of having her all alone with me, no perverted monk that interfered, and no dog that slashed at me and definitive no purifying arrows to pierce my black heart. But I had to restrain my self; I do not want to have her scared out of her wits by my appearance. I had to make my self known in a smooth way, or else she might just cut of my head with that gigantic boomerang. I went inside the cabin; I was going to make sure that everything was arranged for our meeting. A warming fire burned in the centre of the cabin. The floor was covered with soft furs. Small rose scented candles were filling the air with a pleasant smell. I had even prepared a luxurious dinner for us. I laughed and felt very out of character. I stiffened as I heard a small wind blow outside and I sniffed the air. _"Kagura."_ I slipped into the sandals and went outside.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" I asked the wind witch.

"I was being consumed by curiosity; you never told me why you released me and Kanna that day," said Kagura with a snort.

"I was feeling generous at the time but you perhaps want to come back to me?"

"No way in hell I would do that, and you know it Naraku-sama, I was as I said – curious. And I have been hearing rumours about your recent strange behaviour, and I wanted to see if they were true. And I must say, you are behaving very strangely."

"Well, a person has the right to change, has he not?"

"Ha, going from being completely evil to be a timid creature is one hell of a change I must say."

"Kagura-san, you do not have to be so rude," I said with a soft voice.

Kagura paled, this twisted version of her former master was more terrifying than she ever had thought before. It was then she caught the scent of the fierce taijya and she became even more confused. The taijya was alone; she did not travel with her companions.

"Naraku-sama, what is the meaning of this?" she asked and turned to look at me.

"I have released Kohaku-san from my bonds; he has no memory of us anymore. But I planted a wish within him. I wanted him to tell his sister that I wanted to see her. And she has listened to my request and is travelling here to meet me."

"But she does not know who she is going to meet?"

"No, but I guess she have some form of intelligence, I think she might know who her mysterious admirer is," I said and saw Kagura tumble backwards.

"A-admirer?"

"Yes, I still have a heart, even though it is black to the core. But something about the taijya has awoken a feeling that I only can recognize as love."

_"That is it. Naraku has gone completely insane."_ Kagura thought and shook her head and took to the skies with the help of her transformed feather.

I watched as my avatar flew away. I had probably scared the wits out her, but I had told her the truth. I loved the young taijya, I could not deny that. I turned around and walked back into the cabin as I heard my beloved Lady's footsteps.

I removed the sandals and walked barefooted into the cabin and settled down in the darkest corner. I heard her soft voice call out for the person she was supposed to meet, but I did not answer her. I wanted her to come in to the cabin first. The door opened and I could see her silhouette. She did not carry the heavy boomerang of hers and I felt relieved. That thing was dangerous you know.

"Hello, anyone here?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Please my dear taijya, come in and share my meal," I said with a husky voice, masking it so she would not recognize it.

"Who are you?"

"Please come in first."

Sango closed the door behind her and I could hear her heart beat fast. I sniffed the air and I could smell her anticipation and even a small doze of arousal. That made me rock hard. As soon as I saw her remove her sandals and walk into the cabin, I rose to my feet to meet her.

_# Sango's p.o.v. #_

I looked around in the mountain cabin. The flowery scent lingered in the warm air and I was very confused. I could see candles all over the place. The furs on the floor and the flowers here and there gave me the impression of a love nest of some sort. I shuddered. I asked if anyone was here, and I got a replay from a voice that made small rivers of fire pool down to my stomach. Who the hell was this guy, and how was it possible that he could make me feel like this?

I removed my sandals and took a step into the cabin. The soft fur tickled my bare feet, but my attention was on the dark figure that appeared from the darkest corner of the cabin. And as soon as I saw who it was I felt my heart drop down to my stomach.

"**Naraku!"**

"The one and only I might add," he said with a small smile on his lips. "Please, sit down."

"**No!**" I screamed and reached for my short sword.

I jumped, trying to stab his black heart with my sword, but he caught me easily and disarmed me. I looked into his blood red eyes and I felt goose bumps appear all over my body. It was something about the look in his eyes that made me want to melt into his arms. I mentally kicked my self for that thought.

"Please Sango-sama, I wish you no harm," Naraku said with a low voice, laced with kindness.

"And I will be queen of all of Japan by the end of the week," I sneered.

"That can be arranged if that is what you want Sango-sama."

The fucker was teasing me, I could not believe it. He was making jokes. I growled at him and he released the hold of my wrists. He made a gesture towards a table filled with all kinds of food.

"Please sit down and I will serve you My Lady."

I gaped and I was sure that my mouth was catching flies. This was not the Naraku I had met in the past, this was... this was just weird. But somehow I could not help my self. I sat down at the low table and I watched with weary eyes on what ever move he made. I would not like to be caught of guard more than I already was. The food – it was probably poisoned, so I waited to taste anything unless I saw him eat of it first.

"My dear Sango-sama, I said it before and I say it again – I wish you no harm."

"And I should just take your word for it," I snorted. "Let me remind you that you have tricked me in the past, you have destroyed my village, you used my brother and you have tried to kill us countless times. Why should I believe you now?"

"I understand, but I have tried to make it up to you. I have released your brother, making sure he was not going to die once I removed his shard. I removed his dark memory he had gotten under my rule over him. And I have released both Kanna and Kagura; they own their own hearts now. I have no evil servants left in my claws."

The soft but hurt tone of his voice was doing it again. I felt like I was the bad guy here. I saw him put some food in to his mouth and I did the same. The food tasted heavenly, and I wondered where he had got it.

"Do you like it?" he asked and looked into my eyes.

"Yes, it tastes very good."

"I am glad you like my cooking. I tried hard to make it so you would like it."

That's it! I choked on a piece of meat and began gasping for air. In the corner of my teary eye I saw him bolt from his place and next he was kneeling beside me, trying to help me. I felt the little piece of meat remove it self from my throat and I drew in a deep breath of that wonderful scented air. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Gods do not do that again koishii," he whispered into my hair and I was shocked. "Do not scare me again like that."

"W-what?"

Do I need to tell you that my confusion only got bigger as I heard his small words of love, whispered into my ear? This guy had definitely lost his mind.

_ Naraku's p.o.v. _

I thought my black heart would stop as I heard her choking sounds. I rushed to her side, trying to help her. And when I heard her deep intake of air I knew she would be okay. I could not help my self, I let my tongue slip and I called her koishii, almost making her faint in my arms.

"Naraku?" Her low voice was questioning my actions.

"I am so sorry Sango-sama," I answered her. "I think I need to explain my actions a bit."

She nodded and was again very confused as I pulled her down to sit on my lap. Her back was pressed against my chest and I laid my arms around her small waist.

"For a long time I was confused, and it made me very angry. But as time passed I got a clue to my strange feelings. I love you Sango, I have done so for a long time now. You are the reason that I have released Kagura and Kanna from their bonds. You are the reason that I removed the curse from your friend's hand. And you are the reason that I let Kohaku have his life back."

"I … I am? she stuttered."

"Yes, you are. I have wanted to have you like this in my arms for a very long time. Just the thought of burying my face into your lovely hair made me aroused."

Sango made a good imitation of a tomato as I let actions follow my tender words. I could hear her breath hard as I nuzzled my face into her neck, taking in her minty scent. Gods she smelled heavenly, I did not ever want to let her go now that I had her in my arms. This love-thing was dangerous.

_ Naraku's p.o.v. _

We sat still a long time. I just savoured the moments I had with her. She sat completely still in my lap, the only thing that moved was the beating of her heart and her shallow breathing. I was pleased when I no longer could smell the fear in her scent. Perhaps I could convince her that I am no longer one of the bad guys?

"Hold out your hand koishii," I said.

"Why?" she countered.

"Please, just do it."

She held out her hand in front of her and I let the shards of the jewel rain down into her cupped hand. They were dark and I could hear her gasp as the evilness glowed in her hand.

"Give them to the strange miko you travel with. I do not wish to possess it any longer," I whispered into her ear.

"K-kagome-chan?"

"Yes, I want her to have them, so she can purify them with her powers. As you can see, they are quite tainted because of my evilness."

"B-but why Naraku, why?"

"I did not believe it first either. But love can change a person drastically, and I have had the pleasure to both witness it and experienced it. I am very sorry for all the pain I have caused you koishii, truly I am. And if I had the power I would have undone it for you, only for you."

She turned around to look into my face and I saw the confusion swim in her beautiful dark eyes. I closed in and rubbed my nose against her. I closed my eyes and spoke again.

"Sango, my love, I know I have done so much evil in my life, but I am trying to be good. And I want you to be at my side as I will try to do more good."

"I.. ehh ?"

"I am asking you to be my mate, please think about it."

"But… "

"Please, just think about it, I beg you."

The great and evil Naraku had been reduced to beg a demon slayer to be his mate. What the hell was the world coming to? But I would beg for the table scraps, if they only came from her. I saw her place the dark glowing shards on the table and then turn around completely in my lap. Her dark crimson eyes scanned my features for any kind of tricks or evilness. When she smiled gently my heart skipped. She began to believe me. A warm and almost painful emotion flowed through my chest and I moved in to kiss her soft lips. I wanted to taste her, I needed to taste her.

_# Sango's p.o.v. #_

His lips brushed over mine and I shivered. I could not help it. I knew I was in the arms of my most hated enemy, but I could not bring my self to defend my family honour. Instead I melted into his arms, opening up for his velvety touch. As if I were in a trance, I saw my hand move up to caress his cheek. How could he do this to me, had he put a spell on me? No, I knew that was not true, I was just acting like any other woman in the arms of her beloved.

_"WOW, where the hell did that thought come from? He is not my beloved!"_ my mind screamed. I felt his hands move up and down on my back in a soothing motion. He pulled away a bit when he felt my tension and he looked worried.

"I am sorry Sango-sama; I am moving too fast," he said with a small smile and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "But having you near me like this is making me loose my head."

"Ehh?"

O yes, the almighty slayer had one hell of an answer to that statement.

"I will let you go now, if that is what you want," he said more serious this time.

"You will?"

"Of course, you are not my prisoner. You came by your own free will, and I will let you go by your own free will. Take the shards back to that strange miko so she can purify them. But please consider my proposition to be my mate. And if you say yes, I will be waiting for you here."

"Do not use my brother again, he needs to sleep well in order to get things back on track," I said, trying to focus on my life.

"Anything for you my koishii."

"And stop doing that, you are making me feel funny," I snarled and moved up from his warm lap. I felt cold in an instant.

He smiled and got up beside me. He caressed my cheek and moved in for a second kiss. This time I responded and got rewarded with a dark purring sound. What ever that sound were, it was making me more aroused than earlier. _"No, no, no, I will not give in to these emotions."_ I ranted in my head and I pulled my self away from the dark lord.

"I will take these shards to Kagome-chan, but I really need to think about the other stuff," I said with a rough voice.

"I will be here, waiting for your answer," he said.

"If I am not here by the next full moon, you know my decision."

He nodded and I moved back to get my sword and sandals. I looked back one last time and I regretted it, the soft sadness in his blood red eyes… Shit I already knew what my decision was going to be.

_ Naraku's p.o.v. _

I watched her run down the mountain path and my heart ached. This separation had been harder than I ever could have imagined. I licked my lips to savour the last minty taste of her and I shuddered. If she decided not to come back I would go insane. I sighed a bit and went inside the hut. Better eat up all that food, not letting it go to waste.

**#Far far away#**

Sango reached the campsite where she had left her friends. Kagome rushed to her and hugged her tight. Sango was a bit overwhelmed by the display of warmth from the odd miko but hugged her back. Inuyasha growled a bit and Sango blushed, she knew he could smell Naraku all over her.

"Why did you leave like that in the middle of the night?" scolded Kagome.

"I had some personal matters to attend to," answered Sango.

"With Naraku?" snarled one pissed off inu-hanyou.

"Sango-chan?" Kagomes voice held a bunch of confusion

"Yes, with Naraku. I was not sure in the beginning that it was him I was going to meet, but I had a hunch that it was him."

"Why Sango-chan?"

"She left because of my dreams," said the shy voice of Kohaku. "She was going to make my mysterious dreams end."

"Yes, and I must admit, I was very curious about the person who said I was strong, brave and beautiful."

Sango blushed ten shades of red as she said the last part. She failed to notice the dark look from the monk Miroku.

"Why the hell would Naraku think that about you?" the monk questioned.

"I do not know Houshi-sama. I met him and you would not believe the things I heard. The strange rumours about Naraku's odd behaviour turned out to be true. He has given both Kanna and Kagura their hearts back, and he sat them free to do what ever they wanted. He removed the shard from my brother's back, making sure he was not killed in the process. And he gave me these…."

Sango held out her hand and everyone could se the dark tainted shards Naraku had given her.

"He wanted me to give them to you Kagome-chan, so you can purify them. He said he no longer wished to possess the Shikon no Tama."

"W-what?"

"He is up to something no good," growled Inuyasha and watched Kagome take the tainted shards in her hand and with a pink glow they were soon cleared from darkness.

"What did you do to get those?" asked a very jealous monk.

"I had dinner with him," said Sango and her eyes hardened into black pearls, she did not like the suggestive tone of the monk.

"Dinner? Sango-chan, what happened? Please tell us the whole story."

And so she did. Except for the part where Naraku had kissed her and asked for her to be his mate. She needed a little more time before she said that. And by the way Miroku looked at her; no, this was not the time to tell them anything about mating, especially not with a former vile creature like Naraku.

**# A few days later, early in the morning #**

Sango woke from a very arousing dream, she felt hot and she panted hard. _"What the fuck was that?"_ she asked her self and rose from her sleeping bag. She looked around and saw everyone was asleep. _"I need to go and wash my self up a bit."_ She walked silently away from the camp and found the near by stream.

She washed her face in the cold water, feeling relieved. When she was done she just sat there at the sand bank, thinking about her dream. She had dreamt about making love to Naraku. Her face flushed again as she clearly could see in her mind's eye what they had been doing. _"I need to tell them about his mating proposition, and what my answer shall be. The shard hunt is over, or almost anyway, we need to get Kougas two shards before Kagome can complete the jewel."_ Sango rubbed her nose and forehead, trying to find the guts to tell her friends about everything. _"Fuck this is going to make me go crazy."_

She stiffened when she felt a youkai closing in on her. But she did not get up; instead she just held her sword ready just in case. A small breeze notified the presence of Kagura, the wind witch. Sango raised her sword and pointed it towards Kagura.

"What do you want Kagura?" snarled Sango with a vicious voice. She was in no mood to fight the avatar of Naraku right now.

"Lower your sword Sango, I am not here to fight you," said Kagura with voice laced with compassion.

"Then why are you here?"

"I merely want to get some answers to satisfy my curiosity," said Kagura.

"Ask and be gone demon, I am in no mood for a chat."

"Tsk, tsk, I have watched you for a couple of days now, and it seems that something is bothering you. I would bet my gold that it is Naraku that is troubling you, is this not true?"

Sango stared at Kagura with wide eyes, how could she have known about her and Naraku?

"How? I met Naraku just moments before you did; I just had to ask him a few questions. I could smell you then, and he said he was an admirer of you."

"So it seems, but I am not sure what to believe anymore, I as so confused. He even gave me all his shards; he told me to give them to Kagome-chan so she could purify them," said Sango and lowered her sword to the ground and sat down again.

"What! He gave you his share of the Shikon no Tama?" Kagura was shocked.

"Yes, he did. You do not have any clue about what have happened to him? Because he is acting more than strange you know."

"He said he loved you."

Sango nodded to that, he had told her the same thing. But could she trust him, was it true? Did he really love her, or was this just some new way to torture his victims?

"Kagura-san, do you think he spoke the truth?" Sango asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I do not know, but perhaps he really has change his way. I mean, both me and Kanna are free to do what ever we want. Therefore there is no need for us to fight again, and it would be nice if we could be friends," said Kagura with a small smile.

- He asked me to be his mate…

Kagura almost fell over her feather. That was a wave breaker indeed. She had not assumed that her former master would go as far as to ask the taijya to be his mate. That was proof enough for her that he had changed his ways.

"I know that you may not believe me Sango-sama, but I think he was serious. When demons take on a mate, they bond for life. It is possible that he already see you as his mate, but the rules say that he must ask before doing anything else."

"So he spoke the truth?"

"Yes I believe he did, and I think he has changed, and that for the better too," said Kagura and sat down beside the taijya.

"Gods, why does this has to so difficult?" Sango sighed dragged her fingers through her hair.

- May I ask what you feel about him?

Sango looked up to the dawning sky and wished she could be a free soul like Kagura was now.

"Truthfully I do not know. Some part of me wants to kill him for what he has done in the past. Another part of me wants to say yes to his proposition," said Sango and turned her wounded gaze to the wind witch.

"I hear your friends now; I do not think they are quite ready for me yet. But if you wish, I will be here if you need me."

"Thank you Kagura-san, it means much to me," said Sango and took Kagura's hand and shook in a friendly manner.

"Be well my friend."

And with that she used her feather and took to the skies, leaving a bewildered taijya behind.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled bitterly_. "Kagura."_ was his only thought and he got up from the sleeping bag. He made sure that Kagome was covered so she would not freeze before he followed his nose to the nearby stream. He saw Sango sit all alone, watching the dawning. He was worried about her; these last couple of days had him wondering about her health. She did not eat properly, and she did not sleep as much as she should either. Something was up with his friend.

Sango turned around to see Inuyasha look at her with a suspicious look in his golden eyes and she was struck with guilt again. She really needed to tell them, before it consumed her very being.

"Sango, what is troubling you?" Inuyasha asked and looked around, but there was no sign of Kagura.

"You would kill me if you knew," sighed Sango and patted the ground beside her, gesturing that he should sit down.

"I can smell Kagura, have you seen her?"

"Yes, she was here and we talked a bit," said Sango truthfully.

**"WHAT!"**

"Shh, keep it down; I do not want to wake up the others just yet."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, believe it or not, but she wish us to be her friends now that she is a free soul."

Inuyasha made a good impression of a coco nut. He could not believe what Sango just had said to him. Kagura wished to be their friend? No that was just way too weird.

"It is the truth Inuyasha. She and I had a very friendly chat a few minutes ago. She is finally free from Naraku's bonds; she is the owner to her heart. She can do what ever she wants to now."

"I do not what to say Sango, it is just so weird."

"Tell me about it, I am living in this shit you know," snorted Sango.

"There is more?"

"Yes, there is much more, but you would probably beat the shit out of me if I told you that I am actually considering it too."

"Sango, please, do not speak in riddles. Spit it out."

"Naraku asked me to be his mate."

There, it was out in the open now.

"He did what?" breathed the hanyou.

"You heard me," said Sango and nipped at Inuyasha's cute little dog ear.

"And you are thinking about saying yes to that asshole."

Sango winced at the roughness in his voice but she nodded.

"Are you insane? He can not be trusted and he can not love, he is too evil for that," snarled Inuyasha bitterly.

Sango felt her eyes tear up and she looked up to the sky again. _"I will not cry, I will not cry."_ She ranted in her head. But it was no use, she felt the tears flow down her cheeks and it made her feel weak.

"Sango why are you crying?" Inuyasha's voice filled with worry.

"You do not believe that he has changed a bit do you?"

"No, I do not."

"I do not care what you think because I think he has changed and I am going to meet him again, you hear me! I had lived through hell several times these last days and I will not have to do it again. If I understood Kagura's word correctly, asking a person to be his mate is very serious business. Demons bond for life do they not?"

Inuyasha nodded dumfounded to that, he had done it with Kagome. She was his mate; nothing could ever separate them now. Not even death.

"So I will take up on his offer now that we have all the shards except for those in Kouga's legs. Our shard-hunting days are over. And I need to think about my future, and Naraku has given me a choice. Do you really think that I had a future as Miroku's wife? He can not keep his hands of the ladies even if his wind-tunnel is gone. Actually I am the cause of its disappearance. Naraku did it because he loves me!"

Sango's heart beat fast in her chest as she talked herself warm about what she was prepared to do. Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned her features and nodded silently.

"Sango, you have not convinced me one bit, but I will respect your choice of mate. But if it turns out that he has tricked you, promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"You will let me kill him."

"You and me both if that is the case," said Sango.

"Good, now we better get back to camp before they think we are doing something unholy," smiled Inuyasha and took hold of Sango's hand and dragged her up to her feet.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha mumbled something about stupid women and walked back to camp.

As Kagome handed out the ramen she had made for breakfast; Sango took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. This was not easy, but it had to be done. She tasted the ramen, but it was tasteless. She was hungry, but her nervousness was making it hard to eat at all. _"I should really need Kagura-san's help here."_ she thought and looked up to the skies. _"Yes, I will call for her, she will help me."_

"Excuse me for a few minutes."

"What are you going to do?" asked Kagome.

"I will get something, and when I coming back, I want you to sit still and do nothing. Just be still, promise me this please," begged Sango.

Inuyasha nodded, he had a clue about what his friend was going to do. Kagome and Miroku did the same, but they were totally clueless. Inuyasha saw the taijya walk back to the stream. A few moments later he could smell the wind witch Kagura and his instincts went into battle mode. _"No I promised I would not do anything."_ He grinded his teeth together and he tried to concentrate on his ramen instead.

Sango came back with Kagura. Kagome and Miroku shot to their feet but Inuyasha sat still in his spot, earning himself very odd looks from both his mate and the houshi.

"Please, sit down. Kagura-san is a friend of mine."

"You keep some very odd friends Sango-sama," said Miroku with venomous voice.

"Please Houshi-sama, sit down. I have asked Kagura-san to help me explain this," said Sango with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Inuyasha pulled his mate down to sit in his lap, nuzzling her cheek for comfort. Sango showed Kagura where she could sit and the wind youkai followed her gestures. It was a very strange energy in their camp now, and it would not getting any better either she imagined.

"I know I have been worrying all of you since the night I disappeared. But trust me; this has not been easy on me either. I have much to think about and thanks to Kagura-san; I have been able to get my decision of how I should respond."

"What kind of help can the spawn of Naraku give?" sneered Miroku.

"If you would to shut up monk I believe that Sango-sama was about to tell us just that," hissed the wind youkai, her eyes blazed with hatred towards the monk. He was acting very hostile towards her new friend and she was not going to take it.

"Thank you Kagura-san," smiled Sango. "I have told you the most of what happened during my absence, but I did not tell you everything. Although Inuyasha knows, we talked earlier this morning about this. As I said – I met up with Naraku, and he asked me something that had me confused, surprised and shocked, I admit that much. I have thought a lot about it too; actually it had me live through hell, not knowing how to respond to his question…."

Sango went silent. She took in a deep breath again.

"Naraku asked me to be his mate and I am going to say yes to him. I am going to be his mate."

The camp was filled with gasps and horrified noises.

Kagura laid her arm around Sango's shoulders and gave her a friendly hug, showing the taijya that she had her support in her decision. Kagome was stunned; she did not know what to say. Her best friend and the person she thought of as her big sister actually considered to be the mate of the most vile creature of all of Japan.

Miroku's dark blue eyes flashed with both jealousy and anger. Sango was his and no one else's; he had counted on asking her to be his wife as soon as their hunt was over. He had been so sure of her saying yes to his question and now she was going to be the mate of Naraku?

"No Sango, I will not let you be his mate," said Miroku with a cold voice. "I just can not let you do this. He is an evil creature and you will get nothing but heart ache with him. This has to be one of his tricks, nothing else."

"Houshi, I believe that my former master is very serious about this. Even though you may not believe my word I think you will trust your friend Inuyasha. A demon that asks a person to be his mate is ready to bond for life. And I believe that he has changed his ways, he has set both me and Kanna free, and letting us have our hearts and do what we want. I am no longer his slave; I am my own master," said Kagura with a stern voice.

Inuyasha nodded to her words. The wind witch spoke the truth when she told them about youkai mating.

"But Sango-chan," protested Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, I saw with my own eyes the dinner he had prepared for me. He had made it himself. I scared him witless as I almost choked on a piece of meat, and he called me koishii. He has changed, otherwise he would not have given me the shards," said Sango.

"But…"

"If I understood him correctly, I am the source for Kagura's and Kanna's release. I am the reason that he freed Miroku from his Kazaana, and I am the reason that my beloved brother has been freed and still is alive. All this has Naraku done because of the love he has for me."

A small irritating sound could be heard from the monk and Kagura moved her fan discretely, if it was necessary she would protect the taijya from his attack.

"Inu-chan, what do you think?" asked Kagome with a shaky voice.

"I do not trust Naraku for one minute, but I know that even evil creatures will not break the holy bonds between mates. I believe he is very serious about taking Sango as his mate. But other than that, no I do not trust him," answered Inuyasha.

"What the fuck?" snarled the monk. "Do not tell me that you are going to let her mate with Naraku?"

"Miroku-sama, if Sango-chan wants to do this, then I think we shall let her do it. It is her choice, not ours. She is a free woman; she can do what ever she wants," said Kagome and looked into the monk's angry eyes. "I have one question for you Sango-chan, do you love him?"

Once again the silence lay as a cloud over the camp.

"Yes, I think I love him," said Sango and nodded. "He makes me feel like I am the most valuable jewel in the whole world."

"Then you have my blessing Sango-chan," said Kagome and rose from Inuyasha's lap and walked over to her friend, hugging her close.

"Thank you Kagome-chan, it means a lot to me," said a sniffling Sango.

"Sango, you remember what I said earlier?" asked Inuyasha and Sango nodded. "Good, then I do not have a problem with it either."

**"But I have!**" shouted Miroku. "I will not allow this!"

"I do not think you have much of a choice monk," snarled Kagura baring her fangs against Miroku. "If Sango-sama has made her choice, then I suggest you accept it!"

**"NO!"**

"Houshi-sama, you will find your self a perfect wife that will bare you a lot of children. And I am not that woman, you see, I have fallen for the transformed Naraku, and nothing you say or do will change this. Please, give me your blessing," begged Sango.

"**NO!"**

_"What an idiot."_ sighed Kagura in her mind, never let her eyes wander from the very upset monk.

"Very well then, it does not matter. I have made my decision and I will travel to meet Naraku and become his mate."

"I would be happy to give you a lift," said Kagura with a smile.

"Thank you Kagura-san, I would appreciate it," said Sango and smiled back at her new friend.

"I have one request to ask of you, people of the Shard-hunting group."

"What is it Kagura-sama?" wondered Kagome.

"If you meet me or my sister in the future, please – do not engage battle with us, because we are no longer enemies," said Kagura.

"We will remember this, but if this turns out to be one of Naraku's tricks you are done for, understand!" said Inuyasha with a warning growl.

"I understand this," said Kagura and removed her magical feather from her hair.

Sango hugged both Inuyasha and Kagome, giving them her love and devotion. She moved to hug her brother, Kohaku. He had stayed silent during this talk but he had nothing against his sister's decision, he only wished them to be happy together.

"Please, take care of Kirara for me and I give me notice the day you find your self a suitable wife or mate," said Sango and kissed his cheek.

"Aneue, I promise I will do that."

"Good, follow Kagome-chan and Inuyasha, they will take you to Kaede-sama's village, and perhaps you can stay there?"

"I will aneue," said Kohaku and let the little fire-cat hop into his arms.

"Good bye Kirara, I will miss you. Please, make sure that my little brother is safe, Ok?"

_Mjauuu_

"Good, I knew I could count on you," said Sango and kissed the forehead of the little youkai.

Sango looked towards Miroku, but he was not giving in, he just sat there like a frozen statue.

"Houshi-sama…. Miroku, please forgive me, but I must follow my heart," said Sango and felt the sadness flow through her. "I love him, I am sure of it."

"Just go!"

Kagura made a gesture and in a blink of an eye she and Sango were seated on her feather and they flew off over the treetops.

Kagura could smell the salty tears coming from the taijya and she laid a supporting hand on her shoulder. _"The fucking monk, I wished I could have killed him for what he did to Sango-chan." _thought the wind youkai.

"Sango-sama, please do not cry."

"Kagura-chan, I can not help it, I feel like a traitor," sniffled Sango.

"Perhaps you would like to have a few day of your own before you meet up with Naraku-sama?"

"Only if you are with me," said Sango.

"If that is you wish, and then I will stay with you Sango-chan," said Kagura. "And I think I have just the place to stay at too."

Even though Sango could not see Kagura's face she knew that the wind youkai was smiling behind her back. Kagura moved her feather and steered off to the north.

_ Naraku's p.o.v. _

I could feel a ripple in the air and I knew that something was about to happened. I sniffed but could not catch on to what it was. And now there was only two days left, and then there would be a full moon. Could I count on my beloved taijya to appear before me or would she turn down my offer? I felt a pang in my chest – what if she did not show up? I did not think I would be able to live, knowing she was out there, and she was not my mate. What had the gods thought when they created Love? This emotion could kill if it was used properly. I shivered and began my daily care of the cabin. I discarded the used candles, I made sure that there were enough firewood; I made sure there was plenty of food. A male always took care of his female. And all I needed now was the Female.

Kagura watched her friend come up from the hotspring. The both of them had spent three days of pure relaxation at the hotsprings. The tensed taijya was transformed, Kagura was not sure if she still was the person she once had been. This woman was a vibrant and full of life. Kagura smiled; yes her trip to her little hideaway had been a success.

Sango dried her self and looked at the wind youkai with a soft smile.

"I think I am ready now Kagura-chan," said Sango.

"As you wish Sango-chan. I will take you to Naraku-sama if that is your wish."

"It is, I am ready to meet him now and give him my answer."

"You know he will turn into a henpecked husband as soon as you say yes to him," smiled Kagura and held up a new kimono for Sango.

"I have some trouble to see him like that," giggled Sango and put on the dark red kimono with the black obi. Her black hair was braided into to one long braid and Kagura put some jasmine flowers into it to decorate her hair.

"Trust me Sango-chan; he would do anything you ask of him."

Kagura turned around Sango and looked into her dark crimson eyes and the taijya nodded. She knew it too.

"Come and let us fly you to my former master. I believe he is about to knock of the roof of that mountain cabin right about now," smiled Kagura wickedly.

"Let us fly my friend," answered Sango and saw Kagura remove the feather from her black hair and soon they were in the air, floating on warm winds towards the cabin where her mate to be was waiting.

_ Naraku's p.o.v. _

_"She is here!"_ I thought as I smelled her minty scent in the air. My heart began to beat hard in my chest, my breathing became shallow and I knew I was sweating. How could it be possible that a mere human had such power of my body? But my thoughts were on what her answer should be. At least she had came back to give me one, instead of just leave me here with my uncertainty.

I glanced over the cabin's room once more, checking that everything was as it should be before I ventured outside. I was a bit surprised to see my avatar Kagura behind the person who held my dark heart in her hands.

"Naraku-sama I have only one thing to say to you – if you hurt my sister here, I will make sure that you never see the sun again, do you understand this?" said Kagura with an eerie voice.

I nodded a bit surprised over the strong emotion that emanated from Kagura.

"Sango-chan, I hope we will meet soon again," said Kagura and hugged the taijya.

"I hope so too my sister," said Sango and returned the hug with warmth.

The wind witch used her feather and was soon gone. I knew that something had happened between Kagura and my Lady Sango; I only wish I knew what it was. I saw my chosen mate stand before me, blushing and with a nervous look in her dark eyes.

"There is no need to be afraid; I would have thought you knew this by now My Lady."

"I know that too Naraku-sama, but I am feeling a bit awkward about all this," she said looking down.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked her and made a small gesture with my hand.

Sango nodded and went inside the cabin. Like the first time, the air was scented with roses and a fire burned in the centre of the cabin. She removed her sandals and walked into the cabin. Her heart was fluttering and she knew her cheeks sported two dark red spots.

I could smell her nervousness but I could also smell a hint of her arousal and I cursed my self because the scent was making a part of my body very hard. And I needed to know what her answer would be to my question.

Sango stood by the fire, looking into the hypnotising flames. She bit her cherry red lips, trying to find her courage.

"I have an answer for you Naraku-sama," she said with a small voice.

"Y-yes…" _ "Wow the great Naraku is stammering."_

"If you still want me, I will be your mate… "

Naraku stopped breathing for a short while. _"She said yes… I can not believe it but she said yes."_ He smiled like it was the first time he saw the sun. He pulled Sango into his arms, lifting her up and swung her around a couple of times before he sat her down again.

"Naraku-sama?" she asked tenderly.

"You have made this youkai a very happy youkai," he smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

Sango was a bit overwhelmed by his open display of happiness, she had not counted on that, not that much anyway.

"I am sorry; I am forgetting my manners," said Naraku and let a hand push gently at her back, moving her towards the low table.

Sango sat down and watched as her dark mate to be sat down next to her. He picked up some food and motioned her to take what he offered her. Sango opened her mouth and took the small piece of fish. Like the last time, it tasted like nothing she ever had eaten before. Then he took a piece for him self. And so it went on until the most of food was gone. Sango felt like she was sitting on needles, her whole being was getting more and more anxious to do something, anything.

** LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT**

Naraku laid down the chopsticks and looked into Sango's dark eyes. He could see all the emotions she had swimming around in the dark crimson pools and he moved in to kiss her. He had longed for her minty taste ever since they had shared those two kisses almost a month ago.

_"Gods, I need to restrain my self or I will take her by force."_ Naraku pulled back and saw the puffy red lips of Sango and he was lost. He needed to make sure that this was what she wanted.

"Koishii, are you sure about this?" he whispered and let his thumb trace the outlines of her lips.

"Yes I am. I have been going through hell thinking about how I should respond to your question and as soon as I made my choice I felt happy and content with my decision," said Sango and took hold of his wrist and moved his hand to her heart.

He could feel her heartbeat and the softness of her breast and he cursed the fact that he actually blushed. She removed her hand but he still held his clawed hand over her heart. The thumping motion was making him dizzy. He stiffened a bit when her hand was laid on his heart, but he soon relaxed under her soft touch.

"Kiss me Sango," he whispered huskily.

She nodded and moved forward and kissed his soft lips, tasting his dark velvety depths. She cupped his face with her small hands and found her self responding in a way she never thought possible. Small ripples of lust crossed her skin and she pushed her body into his, trying to feel more of his warmth.

Naraku pulled them both up without breaking their kiss. He moved them to a futon, dressed in the softest fur you could find. He had to calm him self down or else he would not be able to undress her; his shaking hands would probably rip her clothing with his claws if he not calmed down.

Sango noticed this and smiled into his mouth as she moved her hands to her back and untied the black obi she wore. "_I guess I am not the only one that is a bit nervous about this whole mating thing."_ She thought and let the black silk pool down her feet. Her kimono slid apart and revealed her lightly tanned skin.

"Gods, do not tease me koishii," said Naraku with a ragged voice.

With a few swift motions he had discarded the clothes he wore and stood almost naked in front of a heavily blushing taijya. He saw her remove the kimono, leaving her completely naked. Her nipples stood erected, calling out to him, and he lowered his head and licked her right pebble. Sango drew in her breathe and instinctively pushed her chest into his touch.

Naraku thought that someone had poured liquid heat into his veins, it almost burned him. He lifted his beloved taijya into his arms and moved to lay her on the soft furs of the futon. Her shyness was just too adorable and he kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. He lay down between her legs, letting his arms take the most of his weight.

"I can not really believe that I have you with me like this Sango," said Naraku.

"Well, I am here, and I believe it is real, it feels real to me," she answered him and snaked her arms around his torso.

"All these lonely nights I have felt like a part of me was missing. I love you Sango, more then you ever could imagine."

Sango's eyes watered a bit as she heard the desperation in his dark voice.

"You will not be alone anymore Naraku, I will be here at your side," she whispered softly.

"I thank the Gods for giving you to me. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

Naraku purred huskily and kissed her passionately, letting his tongue dwell in her wet cavern, craving all that she could give to him. His hands moved as if they had a life of their own, they caressed her smooth ribcage, moving down to grasp her small waist. The loin cloth that he had worn was mysteriously gone within a few seconds and he found his hard member rest against a soft nest of black curls. His kisses rained over her neck and collarbone and she moaned in need.

He let his right hand move up again and cupped her soft breast. He loved the way it fitted perfectly into his hand; he teased her nipple, making it hardened under his thumb and forefinger. She bucked with her hips, and he gasped when he felt his member slide into her wet flower. He could feel the small membrane and he knew had to hurt her.

"I am so sorry koishii, but if we are to complete this mating I must hurt you now," he said with a low voice.

"I know, and I do not care. Please, I want to be yours," she begged him.

That was all he needed to hear and he pushed through her maidenhood. Her soft cries made his heart bleed. He whispered small words of love into her ear and he waited for her to give him the sign so they could complete their mating. He could smell her tears and he cursed the female body to have such a useless piece inside of them, it only caused the female to experience pain.

"I am ok my love," he heard her whisper into his ear.

_"She called me my love."_ His heart swelled with pride and he kissed her with all the love he had for her and then some. A small movement against his hips made him grunt in pleasure; her soft and wet core was already milking him. She locked her ankles behind his lower back, pushing him deeper into her body.

He began moving in and out of her tight flower, loving the way he made her moan in lust. He rose to sit up, hauling her legs over his thighs, and then he pushed his hard member back into her. Her breasts jiggled as he set a pace and pumped her with his shaft. Naraku could not help it; he had to touch those soft globes again. He placed his hands on her breast, and earned a deep grunt from his Sango.

"Finally you are my woman Sango," he purred. "All these years of waiting were definitively worth while."

"You should have been nice from the beginning you know; perhaps we could have done this earlier?" she said with a small teasing smile.

"Do not make me punish you mate," he growled playfully and bared his fangs and descended down to her pert nipples, biting them lightly.

"Mmm, please do."

Naraku took hold of her hands and pulled her up to straddle his lap. The small gasp she made as she got him deeper inside made him purr in response. Sango rocked against him and he could feel a pressure building up in his lower regions. He needed to go faster and he placed his hands under her buttocks and helped her move faster. Her inner walls began to clamp down on his shaft and as she was hit with a orgasm she threw her head back, and she screamed silently.

Naraku pulled her very close and nuzzled her neck as he felt his release overtake his mind. The only thing that mattered to him now was spilling his seed into her womb.

"I love you Sango," he said and breathed in her unique scent.

"I love you to Naraku," she answered and clinged to his form, feeling the shivers of her orgasm ebb out.

They sat like that for a long time. He was still buried with in her body, making sure that his seed settled it self inside her womb. She would probably be pregnant after this night. Or so he hoped.

Naraku laid them down on the soft furs and covered their bodies with a big furry blanket. He spooned Sango's body close to his and with a last sniff of her minty scent he drifted off to sleep.

** Epilogue**

Sango grabbed the collar of her mate's robe, pulling him close to her face. He could clearly see the rage in her face.

"This is all your fault," she snarled viciously.

"But koishii, we agreed…" his protests were cut off with a toe curling scream.

_"Breathe, I need to breathe."_ The rambling thought chanted in Sango's head. Giving birth was not something she ever would do again.

"Next time you are giving birth demon," she screamed as the next wave of pain hit her with force.

A small sound could be heard and Sango slumped back into the bed, utterly exhausted.

"It is a baby girl," said the old miko Kaede and wiped a small figure and wrapped in linen.

"I-it is a girl?" stammered Naraku and hold out his arms.

"A very healthy and beautiful little girl I might add Naraku-sama".

He took the little bundle and he could have sworn his heart was ready to explode in his chest as he looked down into the girl's face. Her head was covered in black hair and her eyes sparkled with the fierce redness that his mate had. _"She is so beautiful."_ He thought and felt tears rain down his cheeks.

"Sango, my love. She is perfect," he whispered and gave the child to his mate.

"Good, because I do not think I can do this again," said Sango with a tired voice. But she agreed with Naraku, the baby was indeed perfect.

"Mouko - that shall be her name."

"Fierce tiger? Is that suitable for a girl?" asked Kaede with a frown.

"It will suit her perfectly, said Sango and nodded."

Their little girl was going to be like a fierce tiger. Naraku moved to lie down beside his mate and their newborn child. Who needed the world when you could have this?

THE END!


End file.
